blackinksoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Fake Engagement Tetralogy
Fake Engagement Tetralogy is a yaoi story both illustrated and written by xVSP3. The title is based on the movie, I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry but the story is simple and less complicated. Stories 1st Story: I Hereby Declare You Masahiko and Fumio The 1st story is all about Masahiko Yamada, a spoiled rich boy, getting engaged to Akemi Kiyomizu, the heiress of a neighboring company. After realizing the Kiyomizu's true intentions about the Yamada company, he decides to cancel his engagement. However, the only way to do so, is to propose to another person. But who? 2nd Story: I Officially Proclaim You Touya and Shigeru The story focuses on Masahiko's friend, Touya Onohara, who is quite envious of his best friend's relationship with his rival-turned-lover fiance, Fumio Takumi. He would normally question it but doesn't bother asking since he deeply cares for Masahiko. On the other hand, the Miyajima's are planning an arranged marriage for their son, Shigeru but Shigeru protests that he doesn't need to get married in order for him to be a full grown adult. Since his mother insisted him to get married, he asked the first person he could think of and that is Touya. In order for his parents not to be suspicous, he demands one thing from Naoki which is to crossdress as a woman. 3rd Story: I Now Announce You Lan and Haru 4th Story: Sweet Honeymoon Characters 'Part I' Masahiko Yamada (山田 正彦; やまだ まさひこ, Yamada Masahiko) :A spoiled rich boy from a well-to-do family. He is engaged to marry Akemi Kiyomizu so that the Yamada family may have an heir/ess. After learning the Kyomizu’s true intentions about their company, Masahiko plans to escape his marriage by proposing a fake engagement to his rival/classmate/tutor, Fumio Takumi. Not that it is wrong being gay in their country; it is just that Yamada is really desperate of getting rid his preparations in the wedding between him and Akemi. However, as he spends time with his ‘fiancé’, he notices that he actually has feelings towards Fumio. Fumio Takumi (巧 文雄; タクミ ふみお, Takumi Fumio) :An intelligent person who is Masahiko’s rival, classmate and mentor. He does not talk much and finds everything boring. Takumi is skilled in literary arts, visual arts and music but thinks he is ‘missing’ something every time he does these activities. As an acquaintance of Masahiko, he accepts his proposal, with a little trouble and doubts. However, he only considers the fake engagement as a solution to Masahiko’s problems and therefore does not show any feelings of concern. However, as he continues spending time with his rival, he falls in love with him. Akemi Kiyomizu (清水明美; きよみず アケミ, Kiyomizu Akemi) :Is Masahiko’s original fiancée. As a heiress; she is responsible to marry someone who is equal to her family status and that person would be Masahiko. However, she does not seem to have any romantic feelings towards him but respects the decision of her being married to him. Truthfully, she is in love with the rival of the Yamada family. 'Part II' Touya Onohara (大野原 桃矢; オノはら とうや, Ōnohara Tōya) :Touya is Masahiko's best friend in school and also his assistant in pranking Fumio. He is a middle-class boy who has a confident and a carefree heart and he is willing to do anything to those whom he loves resulting him to have a lot of admirers and peers. During his fake engagement with Shigeru, he was demanded to crossdress as a woman and therefore he needed to adjust a lot of things in his physical appearance which includes voice, body figure and face and also go under the name Nanami. Shigeru Miyajima (宮島 茂; みやじま しげる, Miyajima Shigeru) :Shigeru is a student from a family that belonged to a British country but he can speak fluent Japanese. He is from a rich family that is famous for their amazing stories and is therefore one of the bestselling writers in both England and Japan. He has two personalities: an out-going, sociable man (outside mask) and a silent, serene boy (inside persona). His idea to let Touya crossdress as a woman is to let his parents know that he doesn't need to get married in order to be a full-pledged adult. Shiro Miyajima or Miyajima-san (宮島四郎, Miyajima Shiro) :Shiro is Shigeru's father and Touya's soon father-in-law. He is an outspoken man, a complete opposite of his son. But despite their differences, Shiro loves his son and treats him wtih care despite his numerous absences. He is one of the people who knows that Touya is a male. A lot of people mistaken him and his son as either brothers or twins. 'Part III' Lan Takagi (高木 蘭; タカギ ラン, Takagi Ran) :The son of a famous movie director, Lan is best buddies with Masahiko and Touya and he is also a member of the Drama club during his middle school years together with Touya. Since his father is very famous for producing various amount of good movies, he is very rich. It was later revealed that he was friends with Haru in the past. Haru Usami (宇佐美 春; うさみ ハル, Usami Haru) :Hotaka is Fumio's classmate and a sort of teacher's pet in his class. He is the heir of a wealthy family but doesn't take his role very seriously and would usually laze in almost everything including school and family life. He is later revealed to be Lan's friends in the past besides Masahiko and Touya. 'Featured' Makoto Nakamura (中村 誠,'' Nakamura Makoto'') :Makoto is a known indie game creator as well as an author with his focus on horror and mystery themes. He is normally seen alone either looking out through the window or reading a book in the library. But despite his anti-social personality, he's respected by most students as he is considered a model student in the school. He was soon invited in an Anime Convention to sign autographs for his works, but by doing so, he meets Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi Yamashita (山下 淳, Yamashita Kiyoshi) :Kiyoshi is known as a lone wolf in his class since he kept on creating a gap between him and his class. He doesn't find anything in the world interesting and prefers to stay at home and live as a hikikomori. Unknowingly, he absolutely loves Makoto's novels and hopes to meet him in person one day. Trivia *Male characters from their respective stories are based from her favorite male pairings in her journey of watching anime, and also for rewatching Junjou Romantica and Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi. *The creation of the series is to satisfy Len's thirst for yaoi (the same reason goes for The Enigma Identity). *Originally, the series is supposed to be a single (specifically I Hereby Declare You Masahiko and Fumio only) but Len got an obssession with a recent pairing and therefore results to the creation of the series. *The story was planned to be a game but Len settled for manga and novel instead. Category:Logies